1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel synthetic zeolite-type material and to a process for its preparation and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3 950 496 describes the preparation of zeolite ZSM-18 using a synthesis gel which includes as a template the material 1,3,4,6,7,9-hexahydro-2,2,5,5,8,8-hexamethyl-2H-benzo[1,2-C:3,4-C'-5,6-C"] tripyrolium trihydroxide. We have now found that use of this template, optionally in admixture with a further nitrogen-containing template can produce a novel zeolite-type material.